Circle of the Black Thorn
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Buffyverse | type = | status = | leaders = | members = Angel; Cyvus Vail; Ed; Helen Brucker; Izzerial; Sahrvin clan leader; Sebassis | allies = Marcus Hamilton; Fell Brethren; Wolfram & Hart | enemies = Team Angel | 1st appearance = "Power Play" }} The Circle of the Black Thorn is a fictional secret society featured on the WB Network television series Angel, which is part of the greater "Buffyverse" continuity. They were a major antagonist in season five of the series, and played a provincial role for setting up for the series finale. Although the individual members made appearances throughout the season, the group itself did not appear together until episode 5x20, "Power Play". Overview The Circle of the Black Thorn was an exclusive cabal of demons and demonic agents who operated as a secret society. Their objective was to gain dominion over the world by bringing about the Apocalypse. To this end, they coordinated their efforts with the demonic law firm Wolfram & Hart, serving as the instrument of the firm's desires on Earth. However, none of the original cabal had a direct association with the firm other than serving as a highly valued client. Knowing that the Apocalypse was looming on the horizon, Wolfram & Hart's C.E.O., Angel, decided to infiltrate the Circle by pretending to turn against his friends. He let them believe that he manipulated events that led to Winifred Burkle's demise, thus proving that he was willing to sacrifice a loved one - a requirement for membership into the Circle. A demon named Izzerial initiated him into the group and he was branded with their mark, which was a glowing circle with tapered points coming out of it. Another condition of his joining the Circle was that he had to sign away his attachment to the Shanshu prophecy, which decreed that a vampire with a soul would regain his humanity during the Apocalypse. All of this was orchestrated as an elaborate Hail Mary plan to bring the circle down. Angel knew he could not stop the Apocalypse, nor he could ever hope to destroy Wolfram & Hart, but by destroying the Circle, he sought to prove to the firm that they could be hurt. Angel did not expect anyone on his team to survive the coming battle. Before the Apocalypse, he sent his agents out to each deal with a specific member of the group. Angel killed Cyvus Vail and his demon slave, Illyria killed Izzerial and then Archduke Sebassis (who had only just killed Wesley Wyndam-Pryce moments earlier), Charles Gunn killed Helen Brucker, Spike killed Ed of the Fell Brethren and their one-time ally Lindsey McDonald killed the Sahrvin clan leader. After which, Lorne was assigned to take out Lindsey who posed a risk of betraying the group. Members * Angel * Cyvus Vail * Ed of the Fell Brethren * Helen Brucker * Izzerial * Sahrvin clan leader * Sebassis Associates * Marcus Hamilton * Pee Pee demon Notes & Trivia * Lindsey McDonald had intimate knowledge of the Circle, despite having cut ties with Wolfram & Hart. He learned about them through his intensive study of the senior partners. He gave Angel a rough overview of how they operated. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce first learned about the Circle when he saw their symbol mysteriously appear in one of his mystic texts. * Angel was the only member of the Circle who was also an employee of Wolfram & Hart. Appearances # Angel: Life of the Party - Sebassis only. # Angel: Harm's Way - Sebassis and Sahrvin Clan leader only. # Angel: You're Welcome - Izzerial only. # Angel: Origin - Cyvus Vail only. # Angel: Time Bomb - Ed of the Fell Brethren # Angel: Power Play - Full group. # Angel: Not Fade Away - Full group. See also External Links * References